Where The Heart Is
by kayleerenea
Summary: A modern and alternate storyline involving Michaela and Sully.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman. That right belongs to the creator of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS, and A&E. I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone meantioned in this story.

"Last call for flight 123 to Boston." the voice over the PA system announced. Picking up his bags Sully rushed to get on the plane.

Taking his seat on the plane he leaned back in the seat closing his eyes. The image came to him. The image always came to him when he would close his eyes. Her perfect porcelain skin, her full lips, her long brown hair, her mismatched eyes.

Opening his eyes up he took a deep breath. He only hope that he wasn't too late.He hope he hadn't lost her. As he closed his eyes again his thoughts drifted off to the first time he had ever seen her. He had no idea that day she would turn his world upside down.

* * *

Colorado Spring-Summer 1988

It was a bright June morning as Mike played outside with her puppy Wolf. They were playing his favorite game chase. Throwing the ball as far as she could Wolf would run after it and bring it back to her.

She was about to throw it again when something caught her attention. It was a red Chevy truck pulling a U-haul trailer behind it. As it stopped in the driveway of the house next door she ran inside to tell her father as Wolf tagged along behind her.

William Sully put the truck in park and looked over at his son setting in the passenger seat. "We're here son." he said as he opened the truck door.

William had lived in New York City most of his life. But he had come upon bad luck recently and wanted to forget the town and all the memories it held and start anew.

"Nice house isn't it?" William asked as he picked Byron up in his arms. Byron just looked at the house and said nothing. He was still dealing with the fact that he had to leave all his friends back in New York.

"Son, I know you miss your friends back home." William said setting Byron on the ground." But I want you to give Colorado a chance too. Pretty soon you're going to make new friends and maybe you'll start seeing this as home too."

" I'll try pa." Byron said looking down. Just then a puppy barking got his attention. He looked up to see a puppy coming straight towards him.

The puppy jumped on him licking his face. "C'mon. Stop! That tickles." Byron said giggling.

"Wolf! Stop that!" a small voice behind them said. The puppy barked and ran towards the voice. Turning William and Byron saw a little girl around Byron's age with long brown hair. She was followed by a man around his early thirties.

"Hello." The man said holding the little girl's hand in one hand and holding his other hand out to William." I'm Josef Quinn."

"Pleased to meet you." William said shaking his hand." I'm William Sully and this is my son Byron. We're your new neighbors."

Looking down at the little boy Josef noticed him staring at Michaela. Bending down beside her Josef looked at the little boy. "Byron, this is my little girl Michaela. But everybody calls her Mike."

Mike who never meet a stranger, grabbed the little boy's hand. "Let's go play with my puppy." she said as they ran to the middle of the yard. Within a moments time they were both laughing and playing. Maybe Colorado Springs wasn't going to be as bad as Byron thought. He had already made a friend. A best friend. Within a few weeks they were inseperable. Just like they would be for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Opening his eyes again he smiled. She was always like that he thought. Always knew what he needed.Thinking back on it now he realized he didn't have a single memory of his childhood without her in it.

Even when they became teenagers there was such a strong connection. She was his first everything. First kiss. First love. First heartbreak.

I was such a fool he thought. "I just pray I'm not too late." he said out loud to himself as he looked out the plane window watching the city getting smaller and smaller as the plane ascended into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman. That right belongs to the creators of the show, The Sullivan Company.CBS, and A&E. I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone meantioned in this story.

Sully couldn't wait to get off the plane as it landed. He needed to get to her as soon as he could. Hailing a cab otside of the airport the cabbie asked,"Where to?" Looking at the cab driver Sully replied,"Boston Memorial."

As the cab driver was navigating down the busy city streets of Boston Sully hope he would get to her in time.He hated the fellings that was going through him right now. Hopelessness. Worry. Fear. But then again Michaela had always awakened new fellings in him. He thought back to a specific time with Michaela that awakened new fellings for him that he has never been able to put aside.

* * *

Colorado Springs--1998

"Come on Mike!" Sully yelled as he ran towards the end of the back yard behind his house.

"Wait up Sully!" Mike yelled back as she caught up to him. Looking up at the tree Sully began climbing up the the rope ladder that his father had hung there when he built their treehouse. And it was theirs. No other friends knew about the treehouse. Mike and Sully decided it was more fun to have a secret place that no one knew about. Well other than their fathers of course.

It was their own little world here.Here they shared their secrets, their fears, their pain. It was here Sully told Mike of his mother and brother's death from a drunk driver. It was here that Mike told Sully of her mother leaving her father soon after her birth. How she always felt had she not been born her father and mother might still be together.

"Give me your hand." Sully said as he helped her in the treehouse. As he grasped her hand he felt electricity shoot through his body.

He let go as soon as she was safely inside. Making their way to their usual places to sit down Sully asked,"Are you going to tell me what's bothering ya?"

"Nothing is bothering me." she replied looking out the treehouse window.

"Is to." Sully replied.Touching her forehead he said,"Your forehead crinkles right here."

"Somebody said something to me today." she said looking down.

"What did they say?" Sully asked. Knowing it was something she was upset about he pried further,"Was it something mean?"

Shrugging her shouldres she replied,"Sort of." Looking up at Sully she asked,"Do I look or act like a boy?"

Looking at Mike he burst out laughing. "Sully!" she scolded."It's not funny."

"I'm sorry." Sully said finally calming down."How could anyone think you act like a boy!"

"Hank does." she said getting up to walk towards the window. "He said if I'm not careful I'll start looking like one."

"Are you crazy?" Sully asked. "You know he just says that to get you mad."

"I know." she said turning towards him. "I guess sometimes I think that no boy would ever like me."

"I'm a boy." he said smiling, walking towards her."And I like you." he said barely whispering as he reached her side.

Looking into his eyes she felt her heartbeat quicken. Sully pulled a strand of her hair back that the wind had blown in her eyes. He said quietly,"I noticed that you are a girl." Taking her hands in his Sully leaned into her. Kissing her eyelids, her cheeks,her nose. Finally their lips touched in a gentle kiss.Neither one had ever kissed anyone before but they both knew there would be many more kisses after this.

* * *

Touching his lips with one of his hands Sully still could fell what it felt like to have her lips on his.He wondered how many kisses have they shared since then. How many kisses he still wanted to share with her. Closing his eyes he willed her to feel his spirit. To feel his love. He was coming to her and this time he would never leave her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. That right belongs to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS, and A&E. I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone mentioned in this story. 

"Why aren't we moving?" Sully asked his frustration building. "Traffic jam." The cab driver said simply.

"I got somewhere I gotta be." Sully said gruffly. Looking over the driver seat the cab driver sarcastically replied,"I can't move the cars,man."

Rubbing his hand over his face Sully replied,"I know, man. I'm sorry. Got a lot on my mind."

"Don't we all." the cab driver said. Looking in his rear view mirror the cab driver asked,"Is it a woman?"

"Yeah.It is." Sully answered leaning his head on the backseat window."She's always on my mind."

* * *

Colorad Springs-- August 2000

Josef and Sully stood in the airport trying to find the strength to say goodbye to her.Hugging Josef first she whispered in his ear,"I love you Dad."

Wanting to hold onto her a while longer he whispered,"I love you too, baby girl." Knowing he had to let her go Josef released her.

Picking up her bag she took Sully's hand and lead him away. Looking into his eyes she said lovingly,"I love you. So much." as she wiped a tear that fell down from her eye.

Pulling her close to him Sully whispered,"I love you too."

"I'll call every week." she promised. "You better!" Sully replied pulling her close."I'll be there for Thanksgiving."

"Last call for flight 51 to Boston." the voice over the PA system announced.

"Sully," Michaela began,"If Thanksgiving turns into Christmas and Christmas turns into ...whatever.No matter what happens I just want you to know I'm glad you were my first."Sully leaned into her as she crashed their lips together. This would be their last kiss for a while. Maybe even forever.

Sully thought his heart was going to break as he watched her walk away. He felt like she was walking out of his life for good. Maybe she was. All he knew was that he was never going to meet anyone like her again and he was foolish enough to let her go.

Josef walked up to Sully putting a hand on his shoulder saying, "It's hard letting go of someone you love." Sully thought he could not have said a truer statement. Josef and Sully was letting go of her because of the same reason---college. But the love they felt for her were two different kinds. Josef saw her as a little girl chasing a dream. Sully saw her as the woman he loved. The woman he was loosing. Three months he thought. Three months and I'll be with her again.

* * *

Boston,Mass.---November 2000

She opened the door and when she saw her visitor she squelled,"I can't believe you're here." as she burried her fingers in his hair bringing their lips together.

Sully grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up as Michaela wrapped her legs around his waist. Carrying her inside the apartment he closed the door. He captured her mouth as he pushed her against the door. Lowering her to the ground he whispered,"I'm here and I ain't ever letting you go again."

Walking out of the embrace she turned to him holding out her hand and replied, "I'm never leaving you again. Ever." Sully took her hand as she lead him to the bedroom.

* * *

Colorado Springs--December 2000

William rushed next door to talk to Josef. He was dreading what was going to come next. How do you tell a father this sort of news. Knocking on the door William took a deep breath.

Josef answered the door. "William!" Josef said happily. After noticing his friend's expression he grew worried."Is everything okay?" he asked.

"No it's not." William began,"I just got a call from Byron."

"How is he?"Josef asked."I'm surprised he hadn't made it back to Colorado yet." Josef added.

"That's just it." William began."He doesn't want to. He wants to live in Boston and marry your daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman. That right belongs to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS,and A&E.

Sully sat in the cab with his eyes closed. Things couldn't be much worse than this he thought. As the cab waited in traffic the cab driver turned on the radio. He turned the knob until he found a country station. As the song began to play Sully opened his eyes.

Their song was playing. Shania Twain's From This Moment Own. As the cab finally got moving Sully began to think about another moment with Michaela. The happiest moment of his life so far. His wedding day.

Boston,Mass. May 20, 2001

After many discussions with their fathers Sully and Michaela were finally able to convince them that even though they were young they were mature enough marry. Their fathers had wanted both of them to wait. They wanted them to finish college and start their careers before they married.

Josef pointed out to Michaela how stressfull it could be to mannage medical school and a marriage on top of that. William agreed that even though Sully needed structure and direction in his life he did not necessarily think marriage was the way to achieve that.

Michaela and Sully sat there quietly and listen to both of their opinion's and then told them even though they knew their fathers had good intions they still planned to get married.

After a month William and Josef both decided they had no alternative than to support their children. Even though they felt they were making a mistake.

Michaela and Sully both decide that they did not want a traditional ceremony. So they settled on an outdoor ceremony on the common with their fathers in attendance along with a few close friends.

Rev. Johnson, the new preacher at the church Michaela and Sully attended stood with Sully as Michaela made her way towards him escorted by her father. Grace,her best friend since kindergarten, was her maid of honor. Just as Robert E, Sully's best friend since elementry school was his best man.

She wore a white,sleeveless, v-neck satin gown that she had found in a bridal boutique. Since Michaela had a friend that was in college for fashion design she took the dress to her. They altered the dress together embroidering flowers on the train and bodice.As she made her way to Sully on her father's arm she took his breath away. Sully had never seen her look as beautiful as she did right now.

As she stood by him Sully whispered in her ear,"You look beautiful." She looked at him smiling.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining together of this man and woman." Rev.Johnson began."If there is anyone here who can show just cause why these two should not get married speak now or forever hold your peace." Looking up he continued, "Who gives this woman away to this man?"

"I do." Joseph replied letting go of her arm. Kissing her on both of her cheeks he said,"I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too,daddy." she said as she looked into his eyes that was brimming with tears.

"Please join right hands. Michaela and Sully wrote their own vows for each other. " Rev. Johnson began and nooded for them to continue.

"Michaela.." Sully began hoarsely," I love you so much and I promise I will spend the rest of my days making you happy. You're my best friend. You have been since we were kids. You believed in me when other people didn't. You make me want to be a better man. I never imagined I would ever need someone this much." With tears in his eyes he said,"You're everything to me and I promise to be true to you,to believe in you and stand beside you no matter what happens all the days of my life."

"Oh,Sully. That was beautiful." Michaela said as she wiped the tears that was coming down her face." I never believed I could be this happy. That I could love a man as much as I do you. You're my best friend too. I promise to always be the safe haven that you can always come to whenever everything else is so uncertain. I promise to be true to you,to believe in you and stand beside you no matter what happens all the days of my life."

"Who has the rings?" asked Rev.Johnson. Robert E dug into his suit jacket saying, "Here."

"A ring is a sign of one's love and fidelity. Michaela and Sully please place the rings on your left hand."

As Sully slid the wedding band on her finger a tear ran down his face. Michaela wiped the tear with her thumb and placed the wedding band on his finger .

"After the joining of hands and solemn vows and the giving and recieving of rings I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined together let no man put assunder. Sully, you may now kiss your bride."

Taking a deep breath Sully lifted her vail and cupped her cheek as he leaned down to kiss her for the first time as his wife.They had been working their way towards this moment their whole lives. Since the first moment they laid eyes on each other. Since their first kiss. They were soul mates and now they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman. That right belongs to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS, and A&E. 

As the cab pulled up in front of the hospital Sully paid the cab driver, grabbed his bag and ran inside. He went straight to the reception desk,"Michaela Sully. She was brought in today."

The receptionist typed the name in the computer,"Fifth floor. Room 529."

"Thanks." Sully replied as he ran to the elevator. Pushing the number five on the elevator side panel Sully thought back to two days ago. He was so stupid to leave her especially knowing how scared she was.But he thought he was doing the right thing.

* * *

Boston,Mass. 2008

"Sully,please don't go." she begged as Sully sat on the couch putting his dress shoes on.

"I have to 'Chaela." Sully said looking up. "It's only two days and besides we still have two weeks." he said as he laid his hand on her swollen stomach.

"It's just a metting with the landowner. Get some kind of idea of what he's wanting for the building. Then I'll be back in time to see this little one be born." Taking her hand in his he added,"Besides this way I can spend a little time at home with you and the baby when you both come home from the hospital."

"I know." Michaela began. " I suppose I"m just being selfish." she said looking at him with an crooked grin. "You're not being selfish." He said rubbing her tummy."You're being pregnant. There's a difference you know."Patting his leg for her to sit down in his lap he asked,"Do you want to tell me what's been bothering you?"

"Nothings bother..." she stopped when she looked in Sully's eyes. He could always tell when something was on her mind."I've been having dreams lately. Frightning dreams."

"About what?" he asked rubbing her back. "About something going wrong. Something happening to the baby."

"Nothing's going to happen." he said trying to sooth her.With tears in her eyes she continued,"I keep thinking if I'm really ready to be a mother yet. Will I ever be able to take care of the baby."

Kissing her lips he said,"Don't think bad thoughts. Only good." Sully reached out to wipe her tears with his thumb." Women been having babies since the beginning of time. Nothing is gonna happen to our baby."

* * *

He ran down the hall looking for her room.After seeing the number on the door he went in,"Michaela!" he yelled.

"Sully!" she cried. "You made it. I knew you would. I tried to wait for you." she said weakly.

"I'm here." he said kissing her forehead. "I ain't ever leaving you again."

As he leaned down to kiss her lips two men in hospital scrubs came in. "We're ready Mrs.Sully."Looking at Sully they asked,"Are you the father?"

"Yes." Sully answered swallowing hard." The male nurse laid a hand on his shoulder saying,"Come with me. You're going to need to put on some scrubs."

"Where we going?" Sully asked. "Delievery room." answered the nurse. "Your wife is about to have your baby." Following him to the other room Sully dressed as quickly as he could. When he came out they were ready to wheel Michaela into the delievery room.  
For the past nine months they had planned and waited for this baby. For the past nine months he had tried to calm Michaela's fears. Now he wondered who was going to calm his fears.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman. That right belongs to the creator of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS, and A&E.

Boston,Mass. 2008

"Give me a good push!" the doctor said to Michaela as she laid in the delivery room having another contraction.

"I am pushing." she yelled back pushing with all her might so that her excruciating pain would end.

"You're doing so good. I'm so proud of you,Michaela." Sully said kissing her forehead.

"I love you." she said as she cupped his face in her hands. Just then another labor pain gripped her. Not thinking about what she was doing she gripped ahold of Sully's face.

"Michaela...ahh...let go." Sully screamed as he tried to pry her iron grip fingers from his face.

As the labor pain ended Michaela closed her eyes as she tried to calm her breathing. She only hope that her labor wouldn't last much longer. Soon she would be able to hold her baby.

* * *

"I see the head." the doctor said as he sat by her bent knees."When I tell you to I want you to give me a big push,okay." Nodding her head Michaela took a deep breath." Okay...push!" the doctor yelled.

As her face contorted she bore down with all her might. Within a moment Michaela and Sully heard the first cries of their baby. "It's a girl!" the doctor said grinning at the couple.

Sully turned and kissed Michaela on the forehead whispering,"It's a girl." as tears rolled down his face."I love you so much."

Kissing him back she whispered,"I love you too." as she wiped his tears with her thumb.

The nurse laid the infant on her mother's chest."Hello there." Michaela whispered kissing the baby's head."Your daddy and I have been waiting to meet you."

Michaela looked up at Sully and asked,"Would you like to hold your daughter?"

"Yeah." he said hoarsely as he took the infant in his arms. Michaela watching the scene before her had to wipe the tears that were running down her face. Her dreams had finally come true. Her dream of marrying Sully, and her dream of becoming a doctor had finally come true. And now the best dream of all had come true. She was a mother.

* * *

"And then we ran and played with her dog and we have been together ever since." Sully whispered quietly as he rocked the baby in the hospital room. "And that's how I meet your mother."

Turning over in her bed Michaela smiled at the two of them. Sully looked over at Michaela,"I thought you were asleep." he said kissing the baby's head.

"To busy listening to your story. How she doing?" Michaela asked as she scooted over in the bed and propped her pillows behind her back.

Walking over to her bedside Sully replied,"She's been a little angel." Bending down he kissed Michaela on the lips,"She's a lot like her ma."

After laying the baby in her mother's arm Sully laid in the bed beside them with one arm wrapped around Michaela's shoulders."Have you been a good girl,Katie?" Michaela asked kissing her on the head.

Katie answered by cooing and trying to chew on her little fist. Soon the child was fast asleep and Michaela soon fell asleep as well holding her baby in her arms. Sully sat in the chair and watched the two women he loved most in his life.

On their wedding day he thought he would never see Michaela looked as beautiful as she did then. Walking over to the bed he bent down pulling back a strand of hair that had fallen in Michaela's eyes. "I was wrong you know. You look more beautiful now than you ever have." he said as leaned over and gently kissed her lips. This is where they had been headed since the day they meet. They were meant to spend the rest of their lives together raising their family. This is where I belong Sully thought. This is where my heart is.

THE END


End file.
